


Nothing At All

by sharkbatez



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbatez/pseuds/sharkbatez
Summary: Corny but I'm experimenting with drabbles and still not over Nissa's departure. T_T   And I haven't posted in a veeeeeeery long time. So double T_TChandra and Gideon talk about Nissa.





	Nothing At All

"What would you tell her?" he said softly, "If she was here. If she could hear you."

"Nothing." she grumbled. 

"I don't believe that." 

"Well, I never asked you to believe me."

He gently nudged her with one of his massive arms, "Come on. You can tell me."

"Give it a rest." she lowered her goggles over her eyes. 

"You miss her."

She sniffed.

"You wish she stayed."

She sniffed again.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

She whispered just so he would leave, "She's not here. She can't hear me. It's nothing you don't already know."

"You love her."

She nodded.


End file.
